


Albus Sketch from Love and Regret Universe

by crazyparakiss



Series: Love and Regret [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Digital Art, Love and Regret Series, M/M, Modeling, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/pseuds/crazyparakiss
Summary: Just a digital drawing I composed of Albus Severus Potter in my attempt to avoid all my real life responsibilities.





	Albus Sketch from Love and Regret Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So, being an indie author is hard fucking work. I'm trying to cultivate a lot of things on that end and build a brand and so a lot of the Love and Regret stuff keeps being placed on the back burner. I am trying to make it where the last chapter I post is the final piece. We will see if that pans out, because we know I'm into a lot of drama. I'm at around 20k and aiming for 40k-50k by the end. I'm ever grateful for the comments and pokes that come my way, and I assure you I have not forgotten. 
> 
> I've been playing with my Apple Pencil since I got one and digital art is a weird, new medium for me in this form. This is my third piece on it and I'm still not sure how I feel. I totally tried to recreate one of the amazing Sakyo Aya. Nowhere near as amazing as anything sensei makes. Buy all of her beautiful mangas and then find translations online like I do, because I have yet to learn to read Japanese Kanji. 
> 
> Love you lots, patient people! Maybe there will be more art if not words soon! (Not making promises because we all know I'm not great at keeping those). Also, I really love duplicating layers so I didn't have to recreate the roses (I hate drawing most flowers) so if those look weird, sorry. <333


End file.
